ShuuXKazuaki extra's
by FrowerssX
Summary: This fan fiction follows my main ShuuXKazuaki story, the GOOD ending... It just little extra idea's I had for their lives! See what happens after the main story!
1. Chapter 1-early morning

I opened my eyes to a world all fuzzy, I moved upwards and stretched out my arm. However it slammed onto the bed and not what I was hoping. I sat up turned on the lap, put my glasses on and looked beside me. An Empty space was beside me, I frowned in anger.

"Where is he?" I thought however I could smell food then I looked at the time.

4:30

"4:30 in the morning!" I thought and went out of the bed however I heard a low singing voice.

"Let my wings carry me to place where my soul shall be free…" sang the voice which sounded like Kazuaki but it sounded like a female voice and it was a low tone. I walked into the front room to see the lap on and the coffee table filled with food. Bread, beans, leaves, fruit and soup. I looked at it all in confusion.

However Kazuaki came in with a bowl of cookies while he ate them he then looked at me.

"Morning! I woke up all hungry please help yourself" He smiled while he sat down in front of the coffee table and started to eat the food.

"Its 4:30 in the morning" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Ahh, did I wake you? Sorry! But I was so awake and had so much energy! So I cooked all of this to burn off my engery" Kazuaki smiled. I sighed and sat beside him and started to eat.

"You know, if you wanted to burn off Energy you could have woke me. I would be happy to help you burn energy off" I chuckled while Kazuaki's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Come on then!" I laughed while I stood up and dragged Kazuaki on his feet.

"But…But" he stuttered.

"You woke me up! I think you should say sorry to me, hohoho" I smirked.

"I…I did" Kazuaki stuttered.

"I do not wish you to say sorry in words" I laughed and blinked at him.

"But..The food" He stuttered while he pointed at all of the food.

"We can eat it later" I laughed and I dragged him into the bedroom…..

An hour later we both sat on the sofa eating the food Kazuaki made.

"Hmm, you're a better cook while you are half asleep" I laughed.

"Yeah…. You haven't seen the bin" Kazuaki stuttered

"Huh?"

"Its filled with burnt food" He said while he blushed and I laughed at him.

"Oh you idiot! Hohoho" I laughed but then I kissed him on the cheek while he looked at me.

"This is the strangest thing you have ever done" I laughed…


	2. Chapter 2- Agrument

**(Kazuaki's Pov)**

I was in the kitchen making me and Isa something to eat for lunch tomorrow. I have a craving for my tomato salad and Isa asked me if I minded if I made him some to. Of course I agreed, I didn't really mind making him food. To be honest it seem liked a complement that he asked me if I would make him something. Whenever I make myself lunch he usually doesn't talk to me, I do offer but he always says. "No, I do not have a taste for half cooked food.".

However he's been acting strange lately like he's done something wrong or is hiding something. I don't like this! However I heard my phone beep so I stopped what I was doing and walked to the kitchen door however I stopped and carefully looked in the front room.

I saw Isa picking up my phone and reading my message. He sighed and placed the phone back down while he continued to read his newspaper. I then walked in the front room in front of the coffee table and picked up my phone. Isa looked at me and watched.

I read then message: "Salutations! Sorry to bother you, but I gave you my class notes instead of my homework... Is it alright if you could meet me in the park so you can pick it up? As I won't be in the school for the next week as I am working at another infirmary to gain experience and see what it's like to work with more than one person. Anyways is 6:30 ok for you? Adieu Yuuya"

I sighed at the messages while Isa looked up to me.

"Who is it?" he asked like he never knew. I knew he did, I just caught him read my message again.

"Yuuya" I sighed while I texted back.

"And what did he want?" He asked.

"Just that he gave me the wrong papers and want to meet... I'm going to agree, I won't be long ok" I said.

"What you're going now?" he asked while my phone buzzed and I looked at it.

I read the message: "Now? Sure! See you in five!"

"Yeah now" I said while I looked back at the kitchen.

"I finish cooking when I come back" I said while I walked to the coat hanger and put my coat on. I turned around to see Isa stood behind me. I grown use to him sneaking behind me now that I don't scream or jump when he just appears behind me.

He leaned his head to mine while I did the same our tongues touched and wrapped outside our mouths. Isa wrapped his arms around my waist while I put my left hand behind his head and held his hair gently. We both looked at each other in the eyes while our tongues wrapped around each other while we moaned.

I removed my tongue from his but he put his in my mouth. I closed my eyes while I felt myself blush. We may be engaged but I still blush like a school girl. I felt Isa's tongue move around inside my mouth while his hold of me tightened. He then removed his mouth while spit came from our mouths. I let go off his hair and wrapped the spit away from my mouth while I blushed harshly.

"Don't be too long ok" Isa said softly.

"I won't" I smiled while I stroked his left cheek. He let me go off his hold of me while I backed away. I then opened the front door and walked out.

I sighed while I closed the door, he was always like that when I leave the house on my own. I made my way to Yuuya with my bag that happened to be over my shoulder somehow. I knew Isa did it for me as I forgot it. I walking into the park to see Yuuya waving at me while he ran towards me.

"Ahh! Thank you so much!" He smiled while he held out papers in front of me. I sighed and got them from him and put them in my bag, once in I pulled out his class notes. He smiled while I passed them to him.

"Thank you" He smiled while I looked at him.

"Yuuya?" I asked.

"Hmm? Yes" He smiled.

"Do you think Isa has been acting strange lately "?" I asked.

"Hmm? Strange how? He seems fine when I work with him in the infirmary" Yuuya answered.

"Well thank you" I said and turned from him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing" I answered and walked back home, I entered my flat to only be welcomed by a hug. I held Isa back, yet again he was always like this when I come back home.

We stopped hugging while I removed my bag and took out Yuuya's homework.

"I better mark my work after I cooked. Remind me please if I forget" I said while I walked past him.

"Sure" he answered while I walked into the kitchen and started to do our pack lunches again. However my phone buzzed so I got it out and looked at the message:

"Thanks again! Yuuya :)"

However I felt lips pressed at my neck, so I closed my phone. I carried on doing the salad while Isa stayed behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm, nothing" Isa said.

"Why you watching me? Haven't you got work to do?" I asked.

"No" Isa answered.

"Isa" I said while I stopped my movements.

"Hmm" he answered.

"I saw you checking my phone before" I said while he stood closer to me.

"What? I'd never" "Don't lye!" I snapped while I pushed him away from me.

"Just go into the front room!" I snapped.

"I'm... I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Isa said in a low voice.

"Whatever, just go in to the front room" I said harshly while I started to cut tomato's.

"Kazuaki" "Just go!" I snapped slammed the knife down onto the chopping board.

"O...Ok" Isa stuttered and he went.

I sighed and carried on with my salad, once done I put the lunch boxes in the fridge and went in the front room and sat on the sofa in front of Isa. He looked at me while he lowered his head.

"So this is why you've been so submissive lately. You always been checking my phone behind my back! Why?! Why Isa?!" I snapped.

"I...I, I don't know" He stuttered.

"That isn't answer!" I shouted

"I just wonder who it is that's all" he said quickly.

"I will tell you who there are!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Isa said while he lowered his head.

"We've augured about this before!" I snapped.

"I know" Isa stuttered.

A week later...

"Beep, Beep" sounded my phone I walked to the bed room door and carefully looked over the door frame. I saw Isa look at my phone then back at his clip board. He started to write but then he looked at my phone again. He reached for it and picked it up, I walked in and he looked at me with wide eyes.

I frowned in anger while he quickly put my phone back onto the coffee table and went back to his work. I walked to the coffee table and picked up my phone. I looked at Isa while he avoided eye contact with me. I read the message:

"Staff meeting at 10:30 in B block in room 114"

I sighed while I put my phone in my pocket while I felt a hand stroke down my arm.

"Who was it?" Isa asked.

"Just a reminder for my meeting tomorrow" I answered

Isa hand held mine gently so I looked down at him.

"Come, sit down next to me" Isa smiled I sighed and sat next to him. I looked at his paper work while it was a medical health dairy. I looked away and sighed again.

"Erm... I wasn't going to look, I swear" Isa said while he licked my left cheek.

"Whatever" I sighed.

Two days later

My phone buzzed in my back pant pocket. I got sick of Isa checking my phone so I made up my mind not to let lay it down anywhere alone. I stopped washing up and took my phone out of my pocket.

"To Mr Nanaki, your submission for the literature exam has been accepted! It will be on the 10th of may and at 11:30"

I smiled, it was a relief they accepted it without me chasing them down for it. However I felt arms go around my waist so I looked over my shoulder to Isa. His eyes were looking down to my phone.

"Will you stop it already!" I snapped while I put my phone back in my pocket.

"I..I didn't do anything" Isa stuttered.

"Whatever" I sighed while he kissed my neck.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"No one" I answered

"Meaning?" He mumbled.

"Meaning no one" I mumbled back at him.

"Ok" he sighed and walked away. He's was started to piss me off and one day it was to much.

My phone buzzed in my pocket but before I could even get it, it was snatched out of my pocket. I swung around to see Isa holding it, I reached out but he moved his arm away from mine.  
>"Give it back!" I shouted "it's my phone! You have no right to read my messages!" I shouted.<p>

However he looked at me with a blank face and read the message.

"Fine" I sighed while Isa looked at me while he held my phone in front of me.

"No" I said while he looked at me confused.

"Huh?"

"Since you always want to read all my messages you might as well have the phone... I mean there's no point me reading them and then telling you. Oh no! You have to read them too!" I said in anger.

"I...I" Isa stuttered.

"My gift to you" I huffed while I walked away from him. I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed for only Isa to stand in front of me and put my phone on my lap. I looked up to him with angry eyes.

"Did you not hear me! I said you can keep it! Since you want to keep tabs on me all the time!" I snapped while I threw my phone at him.

"It's not like that" Isa said in a soft voice while he picked up my phone off the floor.

"Then what is it like! Don't you trust me?! Is that it!" I shouted.

"No, of course not!" He snapped.

"Then what is it! Why do you always have to take my phone off me and read my messages!" I shouted while he remind quiet and lowered his head.

"Isa, we're in engaged!" I snapped.

"I know" he said.

"So why?! Why don't you trust me?!" I shouted.

"I do!" He snapped.

"Of course you don't! If you trusted me you wouldn't check my phone all the time! Do you think I'm texting flirting with someone or something! Please... I am not a child! I do not play games! If I wanted to do that then I wouldn't of said yes when you asked me to marry you! I said yes because I thought I had a lover who trusted me and won't treat me as a child!" I shouted.

I could feel my anger grow inside of me while Isa just looked at me with sad eyes. He looked like a child that just been told off by a parent! It sickened me.

"Just go, you can sleep on the sofa tonight" I sighed.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!" I screamed at him while he jumped back in shock and I looked at him with angry eyes. I was so mad, I could easily hit him.

"O...Ok" he stuttered while he put my phone on my lap.

"Sorry" he said while he walked out of the room.

Next day...

I woke up in an empty bed at first I was confused but then I remembered what happened yesterday. I sighed in anger while I sat up, I was so glad it was a Saturday. I really couldn't be bothered going to work like this, in anger.

However the door opened so I looked at it to see Isa holding a red tray. He walked to me and placed it on my lap. I looked down to see bread and soup on it with a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you yesterday" Isa said while he sat beside me on my left side. I began to eat the food while I didn't give him eye contact, I was still angry.

"Erm... You've never shouted at me like that" Isa stuttered.

"You pissed me off, what else am I going to do?!" I snapped.

"Your still angry" He said.

"Of course I am" I said in anger while he moved closer to me.

"Well erm... If you want" "don't finish that! This isn't the time to offer yourself!" I snapped.

"It won't happen again" Isa said while I stopped eating and looked at him. He smile a small smile at me.

"You said that last time!" I snapped in anger.

"I promise" Isa said.

"We see won't we!" I snapped.

Two months later...

I guess me shouting at Isa like I did got to him. Whenever my phone went off he never touched my phone, he just looked at it. I was happy he listened to me and that he took me seriously. This argument was going on for far too long so I'm glad he stopped it...


	3. Chapter 3: The kids

**(Kazuaki Pov)**

"*sneeze!* Ahh, I don't think Isa will allow me to go into the infirmary with a cold *sneeze!*" I mumbled to myself while slowly making my way to the infirmary.

"Merry Christmas! (I'm on Shuu! I'm on Shuu!" shouted a young child's voice from the infirmary. I chuckled as I knew it was either Miru or Kaku so I stood in the door frame just to see Isa sat on his desk. However on his shoulder was a young boy with white hair and red eyes. He was reading a woolly white jumper with shorts and a Christmas hat. But he also wore red glasses. (I am going off some fan art I saw of their human forms) I looked at Isa's frowned face while he had a clipboard in his hands.

To be honest this was the first time I ever saw Miru or Kaku since we left the school. I wonder if Isa put them in temporary care until he was fully healed for his bullet wounds. Anyways my thoughts was stopped by a young boy running in front of me. He was wearing the same clothes just without Isa's classes. He looked like the other boy just with green eyes.

"Merry Christmas! (It's the sleepy quail!)" smiled the boy while he looked up to me.

Only then did Isa's head turn towards the door.

"Please get off me and return my glasses" Isa mumbled while the boy on his shoulders looked down to the floor then at Isa.

"Merry Christmas! (I'm stuck, it's too high!" the boy said while he wrapped his arms around Isa's neck. He sighed in response however I entered the room and walked towards both of them. I looked at the young boy with red eyes while he looked at me.

"Here, let me help you" I smiled however that lead the boy to hold onto Isa tighter.

"Please, do not hold me so tightly and let him help you off." Isa mumbled.

Listening to Isa the boy let go off his neck and held out his arms. I then lifted him off Isa's shoulders and onto the floor on his feet. The boy looked up to me but then he ran off joining the other on an infirmary bed.

"*Sigh* My glasses" Isa mumbled while I looked at the boy with red eyes while he still wore Isa's glasses.

"Kaku, return the glasses" I smiled while I walked to him and held out my hand. Kaku then took of Isa's glasses and passed them to me. I nodded and walked to Isa and he got his glasses off me and put them on.

I looked other to the two boys while they sat on a infirmary bed.

"You never told me that you was planning to have them again" I said while I looked at Isa while he looked at me.

"I wasn't... But I can't just let them run wild... Now can I? Trust me, I am less satisfied of this as you are" Isa mumbled.

"So where have they been? I mean they haven't always been here" I said.

"No, they came here two days ago... They were being looked after by an nanny I haired. But she couldn't cope anymore. She was perfect for them. She loved Christmas and everything... I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. I couldn't just go, I have these back and that they'd stay with us now could I?" Isa said.

"Stay with us?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean in the infirmary!" Isa mumbled.

"Now that's not fare!" I snapped while Isa looked at me while the two boys did the same.

"You can't just keep locking them up all the time! They should enjoy life too" I said.

"If you think I am putting up with these two at home as well as work, forget it!" Isa said in anger.

"But"  
>"I won't get anything done!" Isa snapped.<p>

"Then I help you" I smiled while Isa looked at me with his frowned face and dagger eyes.

"You'd help me? Please... You sleep half of the time, no... They shall stay here like they've always done" Isa mumbled.

"Merry Christmas! (Awww! Miru and Kaku wants to go! We don't like it here! It's creepy!)" said one of the boys.

"No!" Isa snapped while he looked at me with angry eyes.

"Please, I do not want to force you to become a parent... These two are a pain to deal with" Isa mumbled and I smiled at him.

"Its fine, they look sweet" I smiled while I looked at the two boys and they smiled.

"Huh, we'll see... But if you get fed up they can come straight back here like normal." Isa mumbled while he looked at his clipbaord.

"Merry Christmas! (Yay! We get to live with papa Shuu!" laughed one of the boys.

I then looked at Isa while he wrote on his paper.

"By the way, which one is Kaku and which on is Miru?" I asked.

"The red eyed one is Kaku the other is Miru" Isa anwered (I have no idea which is which so this is just a guess)

"Ahh I see" I smiled while Isa looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to take them home? If they see anything Chirshmasy they will go nuts. Plus we gon't really have room for two children" Isa said.

"Well like I said, can't leave them here can we?" I smiled.

"I see why not, I've always done" Isa mumbled.  
>"Well not anymore! You should respect your kids more" I smiled.<br>"My what?"

"Anways, now we're engaged. So that means they are my kids as well and I do not wish to leave them here over night. Never mind over the holidays" I smiled.

"Please, they are not my children" Isa mumbled.

"Doesn't matter, they are children and all children should have a taste of what a home feels like" I smiled while Isa stood up.

"So your serious about bringing them home?" Isa asked.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled but I was in Isa's arms while he hugged me.

"What's this for?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm happy that you don't hate me" Isa said softly.

"Hate you?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I should of asked before accepting the boys back. But they had no where to go and I wasn't going to let another researcher get there hands on them. I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me but I never had the guts to. I thought it be too much to ask, for you to accept two little shits in your life" Isa explained.<p>

"Oh Isa" I smiled while I held him back. "It's fine, I don't mind having them around. To be honest I be happy to give you a break from them now and again. As they do enjoy being a pain for you" I laughed.

"Huh... Your help will be welcomed" Isa smiled.


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome

(Kazuaki's Pov)

I was hand in hand with Isa and Miru while we all walked forward. Kaku was next to Isa holding his hand. Me and Isa agreed to take them home since I agreed we would two days ago. We still not ready for them as they don't have a place to sleep or we don't have enough food for the four of us. But we agreed to start taking them home anyways.

I looked down to Miru while he looked towards Kaku with a smile. He then looked up too me.  
>"Merry Christmas (Miru likes the outdoors!)" Miru smiled up at me.<p>

"Merry Christmas! (Kaku also likes it! Shuu never takes us outside)" Kaku said.

"There is a reason for that... I can't handle to wild children on my own" Isa mumbled.

I looked at him and his frowned face, it seemed he was anger or fed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked while he looked at me.

"Didn't expect to take them home. When we get in you do know they will become your problem. I have enough dealing with them during the day" Isa mumbled.

"That's ok, I used to look after kids all the time at the children home when I was young. This won't be any different. Just these two have a lot of energy" I smiled.

"Hmm... We'll see" Isa mumbled while he let go off my hand and got the keys out of his pockets. He opened the door to only let Miru and Kaku run inside of the house. Isa sighed and walked in and I followed. I closed the door and looked forward to see Miru and Kaku hand in hand slowly walking around the front room.

They looked nevours and that was understandable they've never left the infirmary. They looked at each other then at me and Isa.

"Right, there your problem" Isa mumbled quickly giving me a kiss on my left cheek and he walked into the bed room and shut the door. I looked at the two boys while they looked at the closed door. Kaku let go of Miru's hand and went to the bedroom door and opened it.  
>"No, no" I smiled while I walked to him and held his jumper collar stopping him from walking in the room.<p>

"Merry Christmas? (What's in there?)" Kaku asked while he pointed in the bedroom.

"Only the bedroom, its where you sleep" I smiled while he backed away from the door.

"Merry Christmas (Kaku isn't sleepy... Is papa Shuu sleepy?)" Kaku asked.

"Oh no, he's working" I smiled.

"Merry chirstmas? (Work...ing?)" Kaku said with a large pause nit then Miru ran pass me but even before he could go into the bedroom I held his jumper too. With two boys in my hands I pulled them to the sofa. I then let them go while they both stumbled onto the sofa and sat closely together.

"Now, now... Leave papa Shuu alone" I smiled while they both looked at me with sad eyes.

"Merry Christmas... (But Miru and Kaku wants to play)" Miru said in a low and sad voice.

"Well, why don't I play with you instead of papa Shuu? Hmm" I smiled while they both smiled at me back.  
>"Merry Christmas! (Yay! Miru and Kaku will play with the sleepy Quail!)" Laughed Miru, I smiled at both of their smiles while I heard the bedroom door shut.<p>

An hour later

I was sat on the sofa with Miru and Kaku sat in front of me behind the coffee table. They were drawing on a piece of paper together. They seemed to enjoy that as their smiles were big. I smiled at them both however the bedroom door opened.  
>"Miru, Kaku" Isa said while they both looked at him straight away.<p>

"Sit on the sofa" Isa said while they did what they were told. I looked at Isa while he stood in front of them with a pair of scissors. I watched closely while he pulled down Miru's sock on his left leg. There on top of Miru's ankle was a yellow tag, Isa then held his leg and cut the tag off.

He placed the tag on the coffee table and went to Kaku, doing the same but with his right leg. I looked at the tag to see: Kawara Ryuuji written on both tags. Isa then pulled the socks up on both of their legs.

"Merry Christmas? (No more tag?)" Miru asked in confusion but Isa looked at me.

"They're are ours now, are they not?" Isa asked while I too looked at him in confusion. He then looked at the two boys.

"It is because of this you don't have a tag... What's the point having a name on you when you don't belong to them anymore? You are in our care now... You may as well loose the tags" Isa mumbled.

"Merry Christmas! (we got a new papa?!)" laughed both Miru and Kaku.

"Indeed" Isa mumbled while he looked at me and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"If he accepts it" Isa said with a small smile.

I was shocked but even before I could think or say anything I had both Miry and Kaku sat on my knee. I looked down to their smiling faces.

"Merry Christmas! (You will become our new Papa with Papa Shuu? Will you sleepy bird?" Miru asked with a smile.

"Merry Christmas (Will you?! Will you?!" smiled Kaku.

"Of course!" I smiled while they both raised their arms and laughed.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas (Yay! Miru and Kaku have a new papa!" both of them laughed.

I laughed to while I looked up to Isa who was also smiling but his eyes weren't on the boys. He was looking at me so I blushed in response.

"Boys, carry on with your drawing" Isa said and both Miry and Kaku jumped off my knee and carried on their drawings. Isa then stood in front of me and held out his hands.

"This will keep them busy for at least an hour" Isa smirked while I felt my cheeks go hotter.

"Erm...Erm... Y-You sure?" I stuttered while I looked at the boys.

"They may hear us" I said while I blushed even heavier and Isa laughed because of it.

"If they do, they do" Isa laughed while he held my right wrist and pulled me onto my feet. I smiled at him and placed both hands on his cheeks.  
>"Alright" I smiled and I kissed him on the lips and walked into the bed room.<p>

"Boys, do not come in the bedroom!" Isa mumbled while he followed me into the bed room and closed the door...


	5. Chapter 5- Shopping

**(Kazuaki's Pov)**

I laughed while Isa's face turned even brighter and he avoided eye contact with me. I leaned to him putting my ear near his mouth.  
>"I must show you how great full I am, hmm?" I whispered in his ear while his body shuttered and he blushed even more. I laughed while I pulled my head away from his while I smiled down to Miru and Kaku.<p>

We paid for the food, went home and packed away. During putting things away I picked up a back of frozen peas and shyly looked towards Isa with a small smirk. He had his back towards me while he put the cans away in the cupboards so I slowly and carefully walked behind him. I then quickly pulled his shirt up at the back and placed the bag of cold peas on his back.

"Ah!" Isa gasped in shock while he moved away from me dropping a can and pulling his shirt down.

"Hahah!" I laughed while I looked at Isa's blushed face. He frowned at me, I knew he wasn't happy so I walked away from him laughing. I walked to the freezer but my arm was grabbed and I was pulled to the kitchen side counter.  
>"N-ah" I gasped in both pain and shock while I was placed on the counter. Isa stood between my legs but then a freezing cold hand went down my pants and boxers at the front.<p>

"Ah!" I gasped while I felt Isa's cold hand rub roughly on my penis, I bit my lips to stop any loud gasps or moans escape my lips. I mean Miru and Kaku was right next door in the front room! I moved my head to the side while I felt Isa lick my left cheek.

"Hohoho, don't like your own medicine hmm" Isa laughed while I shook at the cold hand on my penis.

"Ah... It...It's cold!" I gasped while Isa just smirked at me.

"Of course it is, idiot" he laughed while he licked at my cheek. His tongue was rough and wet on my cheek so I moaned in response while my body stiffened to his touch. However his hand was removed and he unfastened the button on my pants. I looked to his face with wide eyes while I felt my cheeks burn. He smirked at me looking at me straight in the eyes but then he lowered his head put the zipper head in my mouth and pulled it down with his teeth. I watched on while a hot shill went up my spine.

He unzipped the zip on my pants so he spat out the zippers head and put my pants rim in his mouth. I closed my eyes while I felt my pants being pulled down. I put my head to the side while I held Isa's shoulders. I felt so embarrass! This drove me crazy!

However I then felt his tongue slide upwards on my penis and my body stiffened while he moaned. I tightened my eyes while his lips went around the tip of my penis and he sucked. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands to stop myself from gasping loudly. But he then placed his hands in front of his mouth and he squeeze.

My body shuttered again while my legs stiffened.

"Nnn" I gasped, I must of moved my hands a little away from my mouth so I pressed my hands harder onto my mouth. Isa then removed his hands from my penis onto my legs beside him and he held them in place. He grabbed at them harshly while I tightened my eyes in pain. He was holding me so roughly, I opened my eyes. However Isa moved his mouth up my penis while he dragged his teeth along it. In response I closed my eyes again while I felt my legs joint at the scratching. His teeth gently scratched up and down my penis while my body burnt up.

I was struggling to hold back my moans and gasps while this felt so good! My body was shaking harshly. However he stopped moving his teeth and started to suck harshly.  
>"Nnn" I moaned while I held Isa's hair.<p>

"S...Stop!" I gasped while the feeling of wanted to release entered my body.

"N...Not here!" I stuttered but he didn't stop, instead he moved his mouth up and down my penis while his tongue followed. I covered my mouth again and closed my eyes. During this I heard Miru and Kaku talking to each other in the front room.

"Merry Christmas... (Miru, pass the yellow! I want to colour sleepy papa hair in)" Kaku voice said.

"Merry Christmas. (Here)" Miru answered.

I was so glad they had no clue on what's going on in this room! However my thoughts were stopped by my body stiffening and by Isa harsh sucking. I released while I lowered my head blushing harshly while Isa removed his mouth from my penis. I looked down to him with wide eyes and red cheeks while he swallowed. He then wrapped his figures over his mouth to wrap the white liquid off his wet lips. After he did that he placed his figures in his mouth and sucked them at that moment a cold chill went up my spine.

I let a little gasp escape my lips while I breathed so heavily. However Isa was not done! No he placed his mouth back over the tip of my penis, licked and sucked it. I quickly covered my mouth again while I blushed even more. I looked at the fridge next to me and looked down to the kitchen counter I was sat on. I blushed even more while I remember we were in the kitchen. (- because that is easy to forget)

Isa stopped and removed his mouth while he backed away from me and losing his grip of my legs. He was breathless, I opened my eyes and looked down to him while I uncovered my mouth. He then looked up to my face with a cunning smirk. He was planning something!

"Oh, no" I thought while I blushed heavily.

"Sweet Kazuaki...My darling... I would love to perform an experiment with you" he chuckled while he slowly stood up.

"Oh, no. Indeed!" I thought while I couldn't take my eyes off Isa's purple eyes. However he pulled down my pants and boxers off my legs and my eyes widened. He then unfastened his button on his pants slowly.

"N...No" I stuttered while blushing but he widened my legs while he slowly moved himself between them. I closed my eyes but then I felt him slip himself inside of me. I bit my lips together and tried not to moan but:

"Nnn!" I moaned while I held the back of his shirt tightly. I felt him slip inside of me so clearly while he kept moving deeper and deeper inside. I lifted my head biting my lips while Isa nibbled at my neck on the left side roughly. I held his shirt tighter while I felt his teeth scratched at my neck.

My breathing got faster while he stopped moving inside of me. I held the edge of the kitchen counter with my free hand while he licked at my neck.

"Relax" Isa whispered moving his mouth from my ear to my neck which caused a chill to go down my spine. I shuttered in response but then he started to move himself inside of me. I held my moans in while I felt a clear and rough thrusting movement inside of me. I placed my head on Isa's shoulder while he held my legs tightly once again. I closed my eyes while he was holding me so rough.

"I...Isa" I stuttered quietly he moved rougher while I closed my mouth to stop myself forming a loud gasp.

"Your reactions are just perfect Kazuaki" chuckled Isa while he pressed his body onto mine more. I felt him move rougher inside of me so I held his shoulders.  
>"S...Stop, I had enough" I said while I felt sweat run down my back. But Isa just smirked at me with his cunning smirk.<p>

"Oh no... I haven't finish my experiment my love... As you're going to be husband I must embarrass you once in a while...No, we shall not stop here... I haven't made you moan loud enough yet...Hohoho" Isa laughed

"But...But" I stuttered while a rather hot feeling entered my body which made me blush harshly. He kissed me on my closed lips but then he pulled my legs higher and he moved his hips. I gasped while I felt the thrusting movement even clearer now! It moved so rough and it was hard not to moan!

"N-AH!" I moaned while I put my head to the side and closed my eyes while Isa nibbled at my neck once more. But he did it rougher while he was biting at my neck. I gasped at that. I put my left hand over my mouth to try and stop the moans being loud but they did nothing.

"Nnn!" I moaned loudly.

"Ah! Isa, the kids! the kids!" I stuttered.

"Who cares about the kids" Isa laughed. I never said anything I just covered my mouth and closed my eyes tightly. I felt him so clearly on my neck and inside of me, because of this I was breathless however somehow over Isa's low moans I heard footsteps.

"Oh god!" a voice screamed in my head.

"Is...Isa..." I stuttered in response he licked at my neck but then he removed his lips from my neck and looked over his shoulder.

I looked with him but my eyes widened and I could feel my face burn. This was because Miru and Kaku was stood at the door of the kitchen. Their eyes wide in confusion, I looked at them both in embarrassment.

"*Tusk!* What's wrong?!" Isa said in anger.

"Why are you in here?! Didn't we tell you a close door means we're busy!" Isa snapped.

"Isa!" I snapped at him and he closed his mouth while sighing. I looked over to the boys but then I looked down to myself. I notice how close Isa was to me so this meant they couldn't see anything past him. So to them I was sat here just with my pants off.

I smiled "what's wrong boys?"

"Merry Christmas...(Miru and Kaku got worried... We heard Papa gasp in pain" Miru said while looking at me. That cause me to blush and grab at Isa's shirt harder.

"He's fine, I'm looking after him... Please go back into the front room" Isa said. They boys looked at me and I nodded at them. I couldn't say anything I felt to embarrass to do so, so they walked out closing the door.

I sighed for relief while Isa laughed so I looked up to him in anger.  
>"Hohoho! Your embarrass face is indeed wonderful! I haven't seen your face as red before" he laughed.<p>

"Shut up! I almost died of embarrassment just then!" I snapped while I felt so hot.

"Hohoho! I could tell" Isa laughed while he stroked my legs, with that I closed my mouth. He started to move again while the thrusting movement inside of me started. I lifted my head while Isa licked my right cheek.

"Gasped in pain, huh. Have I been hurting you?" Isa asked with worry in his voice.

"N...No, but." I stuttered struggling to talk with the movement inside of me.

"But?" he asked.

"You have been grabbing my legs roughly" I answered while he looked down to his tight hold of my legs. He gentled his hold while he looked at but then he smirked.

"Thought you were going to show me how great full you are to me, hmm?" Isa chuckled.

I blushed at his worlds but then I smiled.

"Get out of me and I will" I smiled but Isa smirked while he moved himself rougher inside of me.  
>"Nnn" I moaned<p>

"How about if I don't want to, hohoho" Isa chuckled. I smiled, I let go of Isa's shirt and the kitchen counter and I placed both of my hands on either of Isa's cheeks. He closed his eyes and blushed. I smiled some more and moved my lips closer to his, he followed my actions and pressed is lips onto mine. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and he stopped moving inside of me while we began to snogg.

Our tongues wrapped around each other in our mouths while we both pulled each other closer, pulling our bodies closer so they were pressed together. We both moaned loudly while we snogged. This lasted a few minutes until I felt a cold liquid go down my legs, I gasped in response while our lips parted. I wrapped my arms around Isa's neck and pulled him close to me while he returned my hold.

I placed my head on his shoulder and stroked threw his hair with my right hand.

"Are you happy with the results of your experiment doctor?" I asked with a light chuckle in my voice.  
>"Indeed, it was very...Very interesting, we must conduct this experiment again" Isa laughed.<br>"Hahah, no!" I snapped with a fake laugh.

I heard Isa laugh at my words but then he moved his head in front of mine and placed it on it. We rubbed each other's heads together while we both smiled.

"I love you, Kazuaki" Isa smiled.

"I love you too, Isa" I smiled and we kissed, we then pulled each other in hug and held each other closely and tightly...


	6. Chapter 6- The awkard place

**(Kazuaki's Pov)**

I laughed while Isa's face turned even brighter and he avoided eye contact with me. I leaned to him putting my ear near his mouth.  
>"I must show you how great full I am, hmm?" I whispered in his ear while his body shuttered and he blushed even more. I laughed while I pulled my head away from his while I smiled down to Miru and Kaku.<p>

We paid for the food, went home and packed away. During putting things away I picked up a back of frozen peas and shyly looked towards Isa with a small smirk. He had his back towards me while he put the cans away in the cupboards so I slowly and carefully walked behind him. I then quickly pulled his shirt up at the back and placed the bag of cold peas on his back.

"Ah!" Isa gasped in shock while he moved away from me dropping a can and pulling his shirt down.

"Hahah!" I laughed while I looked at Isa's blushed face. He frowned at me, I knew he wasn't happy so I walked away from him laughing. I walked to the freezer but my arm was grabbed and I was pulled to the kitchen side counter.  
>"N-ah" I gasped in both pain and shock while I was placed on the counter. Isa stood between my legs but then a freezing cold hand went down my pants and boxers at the front.<p>

"Ah!" I gasped while I felt Isa's cold hand rub roughly on my penis, I bit my lips to stop any loud gasps or moans escape my lips. I mean Miru and Kaku was right next door in the front room! I moved my head to the side while I felt Isa lick my left cheek.

"Hohoho, don't like your own medicine hmm" Isa laughed while I shook at the cold hand on my penis.

"Ah... It...It's cold!" I gasped while Isa just smirked at me.

"Of course it is, idiot" he laughed while he licked at my cheek. His tongue was rough and wet on my cheek so I moaned in response while my body stiffened to his touch. However his hand was removed and he unfastened the button on my pants. I looked to his face with wide eyes while I felt my cheeks burn. He smirked at me looking at me straight in the eyes but then he lowered his head put the zipper head in my mouth and pulled it down with his teeth. I watched on while a hot shill went up my spine.

He unzipped the zip on my pants so he spat out the zippers head and put my pants rim in his mouth. I closed my eyes while I felt my pants being pulled down. I put my head to the side while I held Isa's shoulders. I felt so embarrass! This drove me crazy!

However I then felt his tongue slide upwards on my penis and my body stiffened while he moaned. I tightened my eyes while his lips went around the tip of my penis and he sucked. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands to stop myself from gasping loudly. But he then placed his hands in front of his mouth and he squeeze.

My body shuttered again while my legs stiffened.

"Nnn" I gasped, I must of moved my hands a little away from my mouth so I pressed my hands harder onto my mouth. Isa then removed his hands from my penis onto my legs beside him and he held them in place. He grabbed at them harshly while I tightened my eyes in pain. He was holding me so roughly, I opened my eyes. However Isa moved his mouth up my penis while he dragged his teeth along it. In response I closed my eyes again while I felt my legs joint at the scratching. His teeth gently scratched up and down my penis while my body burnt up.

I was struggling to hold back my moans and gasps while this felt so good! My body was shaking harshly. However he stopped moving his teeth and started to suck harshly.  
>"Nnn" I moaned while I held Isa's hair.<p>

"S...Stop!" I gasped while the feeling of wanted to release entered my body.

"N...Not here!" I stuttered but he didn't stop, instead he moved his mouth up and down my penis while his tongue followed. I covered my mouth again and closed my eyes. During this I heard Miru and Kaku talking to each other in the front room.

"Merry Christmas... (Miru, pass the yellow! I want to colour sleepy papa hair in)" Kaku voice said.

"Merry Christmas. (Here)" Miru answered.

I was so glad they had no clue on what's going on in this room! However my thoughts were stopped by my body stiffening and by Isa harsh sucking. I released while I lowered my head blushing harshly while Isa removed his mouth from my penis. I looked down to him with wide eyes and red cheeks while he swallowed. He then wrapped his figures over his mouth to wrap the white liquid off his wet lips. After he did that he placed his figures in his mouth and sucked them at that moment a cold chill went up my spine.

I let a little gasp escape my lips while I breathed so heavily. However Isa was not done! No he placed his mouth back over the tip of my penis, licked and sucked it. I quickly covered my mouth again while I blushed even more. I looked at the fridge next to me and looked down to the kitchen counter I was sat on. I blushed even more while I remember we were in the kitchen. (- because that is easy to forget)

Isa stopped and removed his mouth while he backed away from me and losing his grip of my legs. He was breathless, I opened my eyes and looked down to him while I uncovered my mouth. He then looked up to my face with a cunning smirk. He was planning something!

"Oh, no" I thought while I blushed heavily.

"Sweet Kazuaki...My darling... I would love to perform an experiment with you" he chuckled while he slowly stood up.

"Oh, no. Indeed!" I thought while I couldn't take my eyes off Isa's purple eyes. However he pulled down my pants and boxers off my legs and my eyes widened. He then unfastened his button on his pants slowly.

"N...No" I stuttered while blushing but he widened my legs while he slowly moved himself between them. I closed my eyes but then I felt him slip himself inside of me. I bit my lips together and tried not to moan but:

"Nnn!" I moaned while I held the back of his shirt tightly. I felt him slip inside of me so clearly while he kept moving deeper and deeper inside. I lifted my head biting my lips while Isa nibbled at my neck on the left side roughly. I held his shirt tighter while I felt his teeth scratched at my neck.

My breathing got faster while he stopped moving inside of me. I held the edge of the kitchen counter with my free hand while he licked at my neck.

"Relax" Isa whispered moving his mouth from my ear to my neck which caused a chill to go down my spine. I shuttered in response but then he started to move himself inside of me. I held my moans in while I felt a clear and rough thrusting movement inside of me. I placed my head on Isa's shoulder while he held my legs tightly once again. I closed my eyes while he was holding me so rough.

"I...Isa" I stuttered quietly he moved rougher while I closed my mouth to stop myself forming a loud gasp.

"Your reactions are just perfect Kazuaki" chuckled Isa while he pressed his body onto mine more. I felt him move rougher inside of me so I held his shoulders.  
>"S...Stop, I had enough" I said while I felt sweat run down my back. But Isa just smirked at me with his cunning smirk.<p>

"Oh no... I haven't finish my experiment my love... As you're going to be husband I must embarrass you once in a while...No, we shall not stop here... I haven't made you moan loud enough yet...Hohoho" Isa laughed

"But...But" I stuttered while a rather hot feeling entered my body which made me blush harshly. He kissed me on my closed lips but then he pulled my legs higher and he moved his hips. I gasped while I felt the thrusting movement even clearer now! It moved so rough and it was hard not to moan!

"N-AH!" I moaned while I put my head to the side and closed my eyes while Isa nibbled at my neck once more. But he did it rougher while he was biting at my neck. I gasped at that. I put my left hand over my mouth to try and stop the moans being loud but they did nothing.

"Nnn!" I moaned loudly.

"Ah! Isa, the kids! the kids!" I stuttered.

"Who cares about the kids" Isa laughed. I never said anything I just covered my mouth and closed my eyes tightly. I felt him so clearly on my neck and inside of me, because of this I was breathless however somehow over Isa's low moans I heard footsteps.

"Oh god!" a voice screamed in my head.

"Is...Isa..." I stuttered in response he licked at my neck but then he removed his lips from my neck and looked over his shoulder.

I looked with him but my eyes widened and I could feel my face burn. This was because Miru and Kaku was stood at the door of the kitchen. Their eyes wide in confusion, I looked at them both in embarrassment.

"*Tusk!* What's wrong?!" Isa said in anger.

"Why are you in here?! Didn't we tell you a close door means we're busy!" Isa snapped.

"Isa!" I snapped at him and he closed his mouth while sighing. I looked over to the boys but then I looked down to myself. I notice how close Isa was to me so this meant they couldn't see anything past him. So to them I was sat here just with my pants off.

I smiled "what's wrong boys?"

"Merry Christmas...(Miru and Kaku got worried... We heard Papa gasp in pain" Miru said while looking at me. That cause me to blush and grab at Isa's shirt harder.

"He's fine, I'm looking after him... Please go back into the front room" Isa said. They boys looked at me and I nodded at them. I couldn't say anything I felt to embarrass to do so, so they walked out closing the door.

I sighed for relief while Isa laughed so I looked up to him in anger.  
>"Hohoho! Your embarrass face is indeed wonderful! I haven't seen your face as red before" he laughed.<p>

"Shut up! I almost died of embarrassment just then!" I snapped while I felt so hot.

"Hohoho! I could tell" Isa laughed while he stroked my legs, with that I closed my mouth. He started to move again while the thrusting movement inside of me started. I lifted my head while Isa licked my right cheek.

"Gasped in pain, huh. Have I been hurting you?" Isa asked with worry in his voice.

"N...No, but." I stuttered struggling to talk with the movement inside of me.

"But?" he asked.

"You have been grabbing my legs roughly" I answered while he looked down to his tight hold of my legs. He gentled his hold while he looked at but then he smirked.

"Thought you were going to show me how great full you are to me, hmm?" Isa chuckled.

I blushed at his worlds but then I smiled.

"Get out of me and I will" I smiled but Isa smirked while he moved himself rougher inside of me.  
>"Nnn" I moaned<p>

"How about if I don't want to, hohoho" Isa chuckled. I smiled, I let go of Isa's shirt and the kitchen counter and I placed both of my hands on either of Isa's cheeks. He closed his eyes and blushed. I smiled some more and moved my lips closer to his, he followed my actions and pressed is lips onto mine. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and he stopped moving inside of me while we began to snogg.

Our tongues wrapped around each other in our mouths while we both pulled each other closer, pulling our bodies closer so they were pressed together. We both moaned loudly while we snogged. This lasted a few minutes until I felt a cold liquid go down my legs, I gasped in response while our lips parted. I wrapped my arms around Isa's neck and pulled him close to me while he returned my hold.

I placed my head on his shoulder and stroked threw his hair with my right hand.

"Are you happy with the results of your experiment doctor?" I asked with a light chuckle in my voice.  
>"Indeed, it was very...Very interesting, we must conduct this experiment again" Isa laughed.<br>"Hahah, no!" I snapped with a fake laugh.

I heard Isa laugh at my words but then he moved his head in front of mine and placed it on it. We rubbed each other's heads together while we both smiled.

"I love you, Kazuaki" Isa smiled.

"I love you too, Isa" I smiled and we kissed, we then pulled each other in hug and held each other closely and tightly...


	7. Chapter 7-Moving

**(Kazuaki's Pov)**

I was late to meet Isa for dinner, we always meet in the cafeteria. We sit on a table right next to the window as the light from it keeps me awake. We tried another table in the shade but I kept on falling asleep. So Isa dragged me to the table we sit at now. Every day we sit there eating together. We enjoy it spending that time together the only thing what destroys it is girls. Some girls love it, they fan girl all over us and call us cute. They accept it however other girls... Other girls stare right at me with dagger eyes, if looks could kill I'll be dead a hundred times. It's not easy being with a man like Isa. He has the looks that every girl loves. He also has that energy that they long to be around.

"Huh, if only they saw him in his moods in the mornings, that turn them off. Or his bad manners he has towards everyone including me!" I mumbled while the table I sit at with Isa came to sight. However it was empty, I walked to it and sat down. I took out my pocket and there was no message from Isa telling me he couldn't make it.

"Hmm, he's later than normal" I thought but then I heard two young voices which made me smile.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (There's sleep papa! Papa!)" Miru and Kaku voices sounded I pulled my chair from the table, I was going get up but they were already on my lap. I smiled and laughed while they both looked up at me.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (We asked papa Shuu if we could eat with you! He said yes! We get to eat with our papa's!)" Miru smiled while I looked down to his green eyes.

"That's great!" I smiled while I held both of them in my arms with a big smile. I then looked up to see Isa stood in front of me wearing his white lab coat. His eyes weren't on us instead he was looking around.

"They wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes" he mumbled.

"Its fine" I smiled, I'm glad the boys were joining us for dinner today!

"It will be like we're having a family meal together" I smiled.

"Hmm, I guess" Isa mumbled while the two boys ran to the chairs in front of me and sat down while they looked at Isa.

"I'm going to treat us to a hot meal today...What would you like?" Isa asked while I looked at him and he looked at me in return.

"Oh, can I have the county millet bean soup please" I smiled.

"Ok" Isa said and he walked away. I then looked at Miru and Kaku.

"Have you two been good today?" I asked them with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas! (Kaku and Miru are always good!)" Kaku smiled but I grew to know that smile. It was his cheeky smile, I knew he was lying. I smiled while I looked at them in their red and white woolly jumpers and black pants. They looked warm but I took off my scarf and walked to them I wrapped it around both of their necks.

"You two must keep warm, don't want you to catch a cold" I smiled. They looked at each other then down to the scarf around their necks. It was long enough to fit around both of their necks. I nodded and sat down while they both looked at me.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked them.

"Merry Christmas! (Miru and Kaku are warm!) Kaku smile while I looked at his red eyes and smiled.  
>"Good!" I smiled<p>

"What the?" Isa's voice sounded next to me and I looked at him stood in front of the empty chair in front of mine holding a tray. He was looking at Miru and Kaku with confused eyes.

"I thought they were cold, so I wrapped them up a little" I smiled

"Oh well...Erm, ok" Isa stuttered while he sat on the chair next to mine he then placed the tray on the table. I looked down to the four small bowls.

"What did you get the boys?" I asked while he placed bowls in front of them.

"Just Racing blend beans, their full of nutrients they need" He answered while he put a bowl in front of me. I looked down to the soup while I sniffed it.

"Ahh! That smells wonderful" I smiled while I looked down to the soup however:

********Flash back**********

"Ahhh! Its cooked!" I smiled while I looked down to my left to see the orange eyes of Nageki. He was wrapped in two blankets, he looked so snug!

"Hitori what you cooking? It smells fantastic" Nageki said while he looked over the kitchen cabinet.

"It's county millet bean soup! Perfect to warm the bones" I smiled down at him while he smiled back up at me.

"Ahh, sounds great Hitori!" he smiled...

******Back to present day******

My eyes widened because of the memory while I looked down to the soup. I sighed and picked up my spoon and started to eat. I looked at Miru and Kaku while they were munching on their food to with smiling faces.

"Huh, I guess I have a family again" I thought however I felt a hand on my left leg and it stroked it. I looked at Isa next to me eating his food, he then stopped and looked at me.

"Are you alright? You seem sad about something" Isa whispered.  
>"I'm fine" I said.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" I asked with a smile.

"Well you seemed upset" he said.

"Oh did I? Sorry I just had a nice flash back of when I made this for Nageki!" I smiled.

"You sure your ok?" Isa said but I held his hand which was on my leg.

"Yeah...It was a happy flash back. I saw Nageki's happy face!" I smiled.

"Well...Erm...If your sure" Isa said.

"Yeah, I'm happy!" I smiled while I looked at Miru and Kaku then back at him. My smile grew bigger and I kissed him on his closed lips.

"I'm very happy!" I smiled while he smiled to and I carried on eating again. He smiled while he looked at Miru and Kaku then back at me.

"I want to ask you something" Isa said while I looked at him.

"Ask me what?" I asked.

"I wondered if you want to look for a bigger flat as the one we're in now is far too small for the four of us" Isa said.

"Really?!" I smiled while the two boys looked at us.  
>"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (A new house?)" Kaku asked.<p>

"Merry Christmas (A bigger house means more Christmas decorations!) Mire smiled.

"Haha" I laughed while I looked at Isa who frowned at the boys.

"I'd love to" I smiled while Isa looked at me with a big smile.

"Great!" he smiled...

Three months later... (Packing stuff to move)

"Miru!" I snapped while I had a cardboard box in my chain walking out of the kitchen however Miru was running between my legs jumping up at me.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (What's in there! Is it a present?! Can Miru open it!" Miru said while he still jumped up at me. I sighed while I walked to the coffee table managing not to trip over Miru, I put the box down on the coffee table.

Miru then opened it and looked in it however he started to take things out.

"Oh no, Miru" I sighed while I stopped him talking out other things of the box and I closed it shut. I then sighed while I remembered how difficult packing things away with kids around. However I noticed one was missing.

"Kaku?!" I shouted while I looked towards the kitchen but I smiled. I saw him standing next to Isa watching his movements. I smiled while I looked a Miru while he tried to move my hands from the box.

"Now, now don't do that" I smiled however the door bell went. I turned and walked to it but that lead Miru to go into the box. I sighed while I opened the door.

"Salutations!" Yuuya smiled in front of me and waving.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (Uncle Yuuya!)" Shouted both Miru and Kaku.

I smiled at him while he walked into the flat and went on his knees. I closed the door and watched the boys run and jump into Yuuya's arms. They were always happy to see him now, differently now he doesn't go to the school anymore.

"Your late!" Isa's voice shouted from the kitchen but then he walked into the front room with a cardboard box.  
>"Ahh, sorry. Sorry, I got distracted" Yuuya smiled letting go of the boys and standing up.<p>

"So, how is the moving going?" Yuuya asked with a small smile.  
>"Fine, it goes quicker when the kids aren't here" Isa said.<p>

"Alright, alright. Come on then you two" Yuuya smiled while he looked to me. I smiled and walked to the cupboard and got their straps off it. They both stood in front of me holding their wrists in front of me that had their bracelets on.

I then attached the straps on their bracelets while they held the handles but Yuuya got the handles off them.

"We'll be back in three hourse like usaul" Yuuya smiled while I looked down to the boys in their wooly jumpers and black pants.

"Hmm, hang on" I said while I walked into the bedroom, I then got two scarfs and walked back to Yuuya. I then wrapped the scarfs around Miru's and Kaku's necks.

"Keep them warm" I said.

"I will" Yuuya smiled, I nodded and hugged the boys. They both hugged back.

"Merry Christmas (Bye)" they both smiled while I stood striaght and watched Yuuya walk them out of the flat.

"Hmm" I sighed, I never liked the thought of doing this. However the packing is far easyier with them gone but...But I just don't like letting go of them.

"You could of said bye to them!" I sighed while I looked at Isa while he put the cardboard box onto the coffee table.

"Why, what's the point?" Isa mumbled and I sighed.  
>"They were getting out of the way" he said and with that he walked back into the kitchen and carried on packing things away.<p>

Two weeks later...(The new house)

Miru and Kaku was staying over at Yuuya's house while me and Isa unpacked everything in the new house. This house was a one two bedroomed house so it was bigger than our tiny flat. We made some changes to it like knocking the two rooms into one as we knew the boys wouldn't use it so we created like a one big bedroom. Downstars we knocked the kitchen into the dinning room making a kitchcomediner.

We were happy with how the house was set and decoratied so on the thrid week when everything was down we both rested on the counch together.

"Err...Its done!" I sighed while I leaned my back on the couches back while Isa looked at me.

"Yeah, I hate moving" Isa mumbled.

"I forgot how hard work it was" I huffed.

"Well at least Yuuya is looking after the kids" Isa said while I looked to him sat next to me.

"When are they coming to their new house?" I asked.

"Err, the day after tomorrow, I need a day's rest" Isa sighed.

"Ahh, alright...I'm going to have a bath then!" I smiled at that moment Isa looked towards me with a smirk.

"Alone" I sighed

"Aww, maybe next time then" Isa laughed.

"Maybe" I smiled and with that I walked into the bathroom and got the bath ready. But before I got in I looked into the mirror to my natural brown ruts coming out. I sighed to myself as I stopped bleching my feathers but I haven't stoppped dying my hair. However the roots were big they were noticeable.

"Hmm" I mumbled while I walked to the bath and got in. I smiled it was warm.

"Maybe I should go and get some brown die and keep my hair brown" I thought while I looked down to my clothes on the floor. I stopped wearing dead man's clothes now to, maybe for two months now?

I don't know how long for now, but I threw the clothes away and got some new ones. I went threw that state of mind of not wanting to hide behind a fake image anymore. It was differcult but Isa...Isa helped me, he was there if I needed to talk or if i just needed a hug. Threw these months he has been very supportive to me... Around Miru and Kaku I was fine, they send I smile to my face. So I never showed them I was going threw a rough state of mind.

Now however I'm feeling a bit better now I'm in a new house and everything. I think the stress of that has cleared my mind of the pain of slowly becoming myself again. I smiled to myself while I relaxed in the bath...

Next day

I was walking backs and forths from the front door to the front room and back again.

"Will you walking backs and forths! It abnormal behaviour now sit down, will you?" Isa mumbled while I stopped and looked at him on the sofa.

"Aren't you looking forward to see our kids again?" I asked.

"*Tusk* They only been away from us for two days and no. I rather enjoyed having time away from them. Its nice not have little voices shouting all the time or them running around the house like they've just eaten five grams of suger" Isa mumbled.

"Huh, I knew you were going to say that" I mumbled.

"Your to protective over them, Hit-Kazuaki" Isa mumbled while I looked over to him.

"Was...Was he going to call me Hitori?" I thought however the door bell went. I walked to it and opened it to see Yuuya smile at me.

"Salutations" He smiled and with that he walked in and took the straps off Miru and Kaku and they ran off.

"Merry Chirstams! (A new house!A new house!" the shouted while they ran into the corridor. I smilde and shook my head while I closed the door.

"Would you like a cup of tea Yuuya?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh no, I have things to do. But thank you" Yuuya smiled.

"Ok and thanks alot for looking after the boys for us. It really helped us out" I said smoothly while Yuuya's smile grew.

"Ahh, no worries...Erm, Mr Nanaki!" Yuuya stuttered.

"Please call me Kazauki, Yuuya. You not one of my puplics anymore so please call me Kazuaki" I smiled.

"Right!" Yuuya chuckled and with that he gave a wave and went.

I sighed and sat down to Isa, I knew the boys were to busy looking around the house to even say hello to us.

"Ahh, back to normal" I smiled while Isa sighed.

"Yeah"


	8. Chapter 8- state of mind

(Isa's Pov)

A lot has happened since we moved into the new house. Things have changed, I don't like it! Kazuaki (If I can still call him that) has gone back to his natual hair colour and his character has changed. He's sleeping alot less since he doesn't blech his feathers anymore and its stopping his Narcolepsy. He's also lot more involed with Miru and Kaku, he's grown attacted to them.

This is all great as it seems he's happy but...But to me it seems he's replacing new with the old. Trying to rebuild his life again slowly and to get rid of the bad memories that hurt and haunt him. I try my best to help and at first he enjoyed it. But this past month he's been really...Really distant towards me, I don't like it!

I huffed while I sat on the sofa in the front room with Miru and Kaku in front of me.

"Maybe I should talk to him" I mumbled to myself.

"Huh, talk to who?" Kazuaki's voice sounded while I turned to see him stood behind me.

"You"

"Me? Ahh, did I wake you up again? Sorry, I've be struggling to get confy in bed lately" he smiled while he walked around the sofa and sat on it. I looked at him, he did indeed look different. He changed his hair style as well as its colour.

"I just wondered if your alright" I asked him.

"Huh? Of course, I am! Why?" He smiled.

"I just thought with all what happened during these months...You've changed a lot " I said to him.

"Well...Erm, we did talk about this... I did tell you that I couldn't cope with hiding anymore since everything was blown over" he said.

"So now what then? Are you going to change your name back to Hitori?" I asked.

"I was thinking about it yes...But I don't know what I should do about my last name" he huffed.

"Huh?"

"Well if I'm going to change my name back to Hitori again do I need to change my last name to" He said.

"Well you can't be Hitori Nanaki" I huffed but he chuckled so I looked at his smooth smile.

"Oh no! I mean to Iwamine" he laughed.

"Huh? Why...Why would you do that?" I asked in confusion but he blushed and looked away from me.

"Well...Erm... Since...Since we're engaged and everything, I thought...Well I thought I might changed my last name to yours" Hitori smiled.

"Why? That would give the imaged of us being married" I huffed.

"Well...Erm...Don't you want to get married?" Hitori asked.

"Shouldn't be me who's asking that!" I snapped.

"Huh?!"

"I mean your changing so much lately, throwing everything old away!" I snapped.

"Oh Isa" he sighed.

"Don't oh Isa me!" I shouted while he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You've been so distant lately, I hate it! Changing so much, I try to accept it but...but it confuses me! Why have you all of a sudden want to change everything?!" I snapped.

"It's not sudden at all, I talked to you about it. You seemed fine with it" he said

"I was?!" I snapped.

"So why are you acting like this is all a shock? It's not like everything happened over night. I've looked like this for at least two weeks now" Hitori said.

I looked away from him and huffed but he moved closer to me.

"Don't!" I snapped while I moved away from him.

"Isa, do you think because I've thrown everything away that reminds me of Kazuaki that I'll do the same to you?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"N...No" I stuttered while he sighed.

"*Sigh* Oh you idiot" he huffed while I looked to him again while he smiled at me.

"There is some things I do want to hold onto when I was Kazuaki" he smiled while he pulled out his heart locket.

"And that is you and this little family we've made...Just because I'm trying to rebuild my life again doesn't mean I don't want you to be in it...I'm so sorry if I made you think like that" he said in a smooth and sad voice.

"It's...It's just that you've been really distant lately" I sighed and he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I must of got tangled in sorting things out" he sighed while he looked towards Miru and Kaku.

"I haven't been very good have I" He laughed while he looked at me. He then moved closer to me, My eyes widened while he placed his warm hands on my face. I flinched at his touch, he hasn't touched me for a while. Since he'd threw Kazuaki's clothes away.

"I'm so sorry...I never meant to push anyone away, it was just easier to get threw things by myself. I was scared if you helped me or if I talked to you when I was sorting things out" He explained.

"But why? I told you before I'm here to help you" I said.

"I know, I know. But you don't understand, when I was sorting things out memoires flashed in my head" "So!" "Memories when I used to talk to you on the phone asking about Nagkie...I got angry and the last thing I wanted was to snap at you or do something stupid. So I thought it was best to part myself from you for a while" he said.

"But...But how about now?" I asked.

"Now...Now I want to make it up to you" he smiled while he gently kissed me on the head and I closed my eyes.

"What you say?" He smiled

"O...Ok" I stuttered while he smiled a big smile...

An hour later...

"N-ah!" I gasped while Hitori my left wrist while he laid on top of me between my legs. I looked up to him and his smooth smile. He then looked at me and removed his mouth from my wrist.

"I am truly sorry" he said while he sighed.

"I never thought I pushed you away so much you would think I'd didn't want you anymore" he said.  
>"It's fine" I sighed but he kissed me on the head.<p>

"No, I should of known that if I pushed you away, you'll think like that" Hitori sighed.

He looked away from me so I placed my right hand on his cheek, he smiled.

"Hey, it's fine...Just please, I want to help you" I said while he smiled more.

"Ok" he smiled.

We then kissed and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I moved my hand from his cheek to the back of his head. We kissed deeply while we both moaned. It felt wonderful to kiss him like this again. However he removed his mouth from mine so I opened my eyes. However he lifted my glasses up and my vision blurred.

"Oh, I misted gazing in those eyes of yours" Hitori said while he placed my glasses on top of my head while he pulled my hair over my shoulders.

"Hey, how long has it been since I told you that your beautiful?" Hitori asked while I felt myself blush at those words.

"Hmm" he mumbled while he placed my glasses back over my eyes, I could see again so I looked up to him.

"I'm...I'm not as beautiful as you" I smiled while he smiled back at me.

"So I guess I was wrong" I sighed while he looked at me in confusion.

"You look better with brown hair" I said.

"Huh, I'm glad" he smiled.

"Hitori" "Yes" "I love you" I smiled while I hugged him.

"I love you too, very much" He smiled.

"Oh and by the way" I said while he looked at me.

"Yes" he said.

"I'd love to marry you" I said while he smiled.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Really" I smiled back.

"Good, I'm so glad" I smiled while he rubbed his nose on mine. We kissed and I ran my hands down his bare back and placed them on his bum. I squeezed it and he jumped in response so I looked at his red face.

"Huh, I'm glad I still make you blush like a schoolgirl Hitori" I laughed.

"Sh...Shut up!" he snapped still blushing harshly.

"Hohoho" I laughed while I pulled him into my arms while he held me back.

"Thank you Isa...If it wasn't for you I'd wouldn't be so happy or free. I wouldn't of been strong enough to become my old self again" Hitori smiled.

"Anything for you" I smiled.

"Huh, I know. Thank you" He smiled...


	9. Chapter 9-Early morning gift

(Hitori's Pov)

I opened my eyes to see no one next to me so looked at the other side and yet again no one was there. I yawned and stretched.

"Err, I slept in again" I yawned however I felt my shirt being pulled up my back to only feel cold and soft lips press at my back.

"Nnn" I moaned while I felt a tongue lick up my back to my right shoulder. I blushed while I looked to Isa while he smirked at me. His hands then went down my boxes at the front and he rubbed my penis.

"Ah!" I gasped lifting myself off the bed a little while he rubbed harder.

"Ah" I gasped while he kissed at my neck at the back scratching his teeth along with his kisses, I blushed harshly yet again! Every time we have sex I was the one who blushed and acted like a teenager. Of course this leads Isa to laugh at me and do things harder and rougher to make me blush and moan more.

"Ah!" I gasped while I lifted my head.

"Hohoho...Hitori, sweetheart" Isa laughed while he moved his head down my neck to cause a chill to go down my spine. I closed my eyes while he kissed down my back.

"I'd love to experiment with you" he chuckled while he removed his hand from my penis and with both hands he pulled down my pants. I opened my eyes to look at him smirking at me but then he kissed me on the head.

"Wh...What you doing?" I asked while his right arm went around my waist and he pulled it upwards.

"It's alright, just relax" Isa said smoothly while he licked at the back of my left ear. I closed my eyes and held the bed covers. However I then felt him slip inside of me.

"Nnn" I moaned while I lowered my head onto the bed. Isa teeth scratched at my neck at the back while I still felt him slip deeper inside of me. He then stopped while I gasped, while he kissed at my neck. I felt him tremble on top of me.

"Tell me if I hurt you" he said, I just nodded while I couldn't speak. I was so hot and I didn't know what he was doing. This was the first time he has ever done something like this, differently behind me.

I held the bed covers tighter while his kisses went rougher on my neck. However I felt him thrust inside of me.

"Ah!" I gasped in shock while his kisses moved from the back of my neck to the side. He kept moving inside of me, I could feel him so clearly. He, he was fucking me behind me for the first time. It hurt but it also felt pleasure able at the same time. I closed my eyes but I heard him moan behind me.

"Nnn" I moaned while I felt his arm around me loosen and his hand went on my penis. My eyes widened while I felt him clearly rub it harshly. At that moment I felt myself burn and stiffen. I closed my eyes while he moved rougher inside of me.

"Ah!" I gasped while I struggled to hold myself but I kept still anyways. This lasted for a few minutes, not for long. But I placed my head on the bed while I still felt him move clearly inside of me and felt his rubbing on my penis.

"Ah" I gasped while he licked my left cheek while I blushed in response. I felt spit on my chin, I must of spat when I gasped however I felt Isa climax inside of me. I lifted my head while I felt the warm liquid run down my legs while he wrapped his left arm around my waist.

He then started to move again while the thrusting movement began again inside of me.

"Nnn" I moaned while he kissed me on the back of my neck.

"I...Isa" I gasped while he removed his mouth from my neck and moved his head next to mine and kissed me on my right cheek. He was still moving inside of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The...The boys" I moaned.

"Oh, don't worry. Their downstairs" Isa said and I smiled.

"Ahh, good" I smiled.

"Well don't want them to catch us again" he laughed.

"N...No, ah" I stuttered while gasping at the end while he moved rougher.

"Hitori" Isa whispered in my ear before he placed it in my mouth and sucked it.  
>"Ah!" I gasped...<p>

A few minutes later...

I was laid on my stomach with Isa laid on top of me on my back with his arms wrapped around me. We just stopped having sex and just resting now.

"We've never do something like that before, I mean you always enter me the front way" I said breathless.

"I wanted to do something different...Plus I wondered how you would react to it and the results were quiet interesting" he chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you think that I'm interesting doctor" I laughed and he held me tighter.

"Oh why of course. Your very irresistible during sex, you act like a embarrass schoolchild" Isa laughed.

"N...Not my fault" I stuttered while I felt myself blushed heavier while I felt Isa lick the back of my neck.

"Hmm, Miru and Kaku are quiet" Isa mumbled while I looked towards him.

"I'm going to check on them, stay here. I be back in a minute" Isa said while he lifted his weight off me so I turned on my back and wrapped my arms around his neck while he smiled down at me.

"Don't be too long" I smirked and I licked his lips.

"Oh no, not when a gorgeous naked man is waiting for me" Isa smirked and with that he got out of the bed. I smiled while I sat up and looked at his naked body while he picked up his pants. My eyes were stuck to his perfectly round bum. My hands reached out and squeezed it and he jumped in shock.

However he kept still while I ran my hands on his bum stroking it smoothly. However I placed to figures between his bum cheeks and rubbed them.

"N-ah!" He gasped his body stiffing with my touch so I roughened my rubbing.

"Ah, Hitori!" he gasped while I chuckled at his stutter.

I kissed one of his bum cheeks and kept rubbing my figures while he stood still on his shaking legs. His skin was smooth and soft it was perfect. I looked up to his red face while he watched my movements.

"Huh, you are indeed cute with a red face Isa" I laughed while he frowned at me.

"Aww, don't look at me like that!" I laughed while I looked at my figures between his bum cheeks.

"Not when you're driving me crazy like you are" I smirked while I removed my figures and he stepped away from me. He then put his pants on quickly like he was stopping me doing anything else to him. I shook my head while he walked out of the room topless.

"Oh, he acts more innocent than me when I touch him" I laughed.

...

I then sat there for his return, he took awhile but he returned and got undressed. He then joined me back in bed under the covers and he sat on my lap.

"How are they?" I asked him

"Their fine, hungry but fine" he smirked.

"Hungry?" I asked while I looked at the time.

12:30

"Oh, it's that late...Huh, so I did wake up late" I mumbled.

"Does it matter?" Isa asked while he kissed my left cheek and licked down my neck.

"N...No" I moaned while he licked and sucked at my neck in my sensitive spots on my neck. I lifted my head to allow him more access to my neck while he moved his mouth up and down it as his tongue followed. I held the back of his head and stroked threw his long her with a bright red face.

I smiled while I moved my hand from his head and slowly stroked down his back, while I did that he moved closer to me. I pressed at his back to push him closer so he did and the skin on our chests touched, he then moved his legs so they were beside mine and he sat down on my legs pulling himself closer to me.

However as he did My eyes widened while our penis's rested on each other. I blushed while he licked my cheek. He then held me close while I carried on stroking down his smooth back. My hand went on his bum while I stroked it softly. However I placed my two figures back between his bum cheeks and my figures.

"N-ah!" he gasped while I rubbed harder.

"So what have the boys been doing while we're in bed?" I asked him.

"Ah, Ju..Just turning the front room into a winter wonderland" Isa stuttered.

"Oh and you never stopped them?" I asked

"No, it keeps them quiet and allows us to spend time together" Isa said.

"Indeed" I smiled while I stopped moving my figures and moved my hand to his penis and rubbed it.

"Nnn" he moaned while he placed his head on my shoulder while I looked at his red face.

"Isa, your hard" I smiled roughing my rubbing. I kissed him on the head while I pushed him away from me.

"Come, get on your back for me" I smiled while he nodded and got off me, he then got on his back on the bed while I went on top of him.

I pressed my body onto his while we kissed. I then licked and kissed down his chest towards his lower part.

"W...Wait" he stuttered so I stoppped and looked up to him.

"What?" I smiled

"I...I just wondered if we could snogg frist" he said while he blushed and looked away.

"Haha" I laughed, I always enjoyed seeing Isa being so flustered, he's so cute! I smiled and brought my head back to his and our lips touched. He wrapped his arms around my neck and held me closly. I smiled while we kissed however he pulled up his legs beside me, so I removed my lips from his and smiled.

I then licked his neck, lifted his legs higher and entered him.

"Nnn" he moaned while his body stiffened and his hold of me tightened. I moved between his legs as rough as I could so he could feel me insied of him.

"Ah" he moaned.

I lowered my head and kissed his smooth chest while I kept moving...

A couple minutes later

I climaxed inside of Isa so I stopped moving breathless. I looked at the time 1:20.

I then looked at Isa's red face while he looked straight at me with a smooth smile. I smiled back and removed myself out of him and laid on top of him while I smiled. Isa wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You suit a smile" Isa said smoothly.

"Not much as you" I smiled while I closed my eyes.

"Sorry, do you mind if I have a nap?" I asked.

"As long you do it in my arms then no" Isa said in a smooth voice.

"How romantic" I laughed.

"Shut up" Isa mumbled and I laughed at him...


	10. Chapter 10- Wedding plans pt1

(Hitori Pov)

I was in town on my own looking around the shops. I said to Isa I was here to look for new pillows for the sofa's. However I lied...Now wait before you shout at me, I lied because I am really looking for a wedding invitation. You heard me right, I want...I want to start organising our wedding. However this cannot just be done like a Legumentine's date or anything.

No this had to be special! Something Isa could remember for years...Sounds scary when you think it like that...And sure I was nervous if not scared. I don't know how to do anything romantic!

Anyways I walked into a card shop and looked at their wedding invitations. I looked at them all of the different deigns and colours. I knew I had to pick one with red on it just for Isa to see it clearly. I sighed while I picked on up with red flowers however I frowned.

This card was awful! It had black writing and the flowers were to big on the card. Not the thing I wanted at all! I stood there for a least fifteen minutes but none of the cards looked right!

"Err, god sake" I sighed while I put a card back into its slot on the aisle.

"None of these are right!" I snapped to myself while I crossed my arms.

"Excuse me" sounded a females voice so I looked next to me. There was a young and tall woman, she was wearing a pink flowing dress and she had long blonde hair.

"Yes" I said and she smiled at me.

"If the cards on here aren't right, you could always make your own" the woman smiled.

"Make my own?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, follow me!" the woman said while she turned and walked forward so I followed her. She took me to a stand which had black paper and folded letters. It also had little stickers and accessories that you could put on the cards.

"Here" the woman said pointing at the stand in front of us.

"Oh!" I smiled.

"See! You can create your own card with these" she smiled.

"Yes! Yes, thank you so much!" I smiled happily.

"Ahh no problem!" she smiled and with that she was gone.

"Perfect! I can create my own card now!" I smiled, with that I picked up a blank A4 piece of paper, red flower stickers, bird stickers, white flower stickers, ribbons, little bell stickers and of course two rings stickers. Once I got all of those I brought them, it was a little expensive but I didn't care. It was for Isa and I wanted to give him the best invitation I could make!

I smiled while I walked out of the shop however I needed to get those pillows! I couldn't go home without them. So I went to a house accessories shop (- Sells like sofa pillows, curtains and kitchen wear...Those kind of things)

I walked in and got two green sofa pillows, why? The front room was a green/blue colour of course I decorated it while I was off work for half term. I was actually happy I could fine green pillows to match the blue/green walls.

Anyways I brought the pillows and went home. Once at the front door I searched for my keys however I couldn't find them.

"Huh?! Wait, I did bring them right?!" I said searching all of my pockets but still I couldn't find them.

"Oh no!" I sighed and I banged my head on the door.

"Err, I shouldn't of left half asleep!" I moaned however the door opened and I looked forward to Isa holding my keys in his left hand.

"You forgot these" he sighed.

"Yeah..." I sighed while I walked into the house and Isa closed the door behind me. I took off my shoes and coat.  
>"What's in the little bag? Did you get something else?" Isa asked.<p>

"Ahh yes, I got some ribbon for the boys. You know how they like to make their drawings all pretty" I smiled while I stood straight and once I did I felt Isa's arms go around me. I smiled while he held me close to him and he kissed me on the back of my neck.

"Where are they anyways?" I asked

"Oh erm...They are upstairs destroying our tidy bedroom with their toys" Isa answered.

"Ahh, I see" I smiled while I looked down to Isa's arms wrapped around me. "Can I go and see them?" I asked.

"Of course" Isa answered while he let go off me. I smiled, turned around and kissed him on his left cheek and then I went upstairs to our bedroom. I walked in to see toys everywhere on the floor with the bed covers laid on the floor. Isa was right the room was totally destroyed.

"Miru, Kaku" I said softly and with that both boys ran in front of me jumping up and down.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (Papa's home! Papa's home!" they both smiled, I smiled back and knelt down. Once lowered enough they both jumped on me and hugged me tightly.  
>"Merry Christmas! (Miru and Kaku are wondering if you got us anything!)" Miru said while they both let go off me and stood in front of me while they looked at my bags.<p>

"Why of course! I can't forget my little angels now can I" I smiled and I went in my bag and got the ribbons got.

"Merry Christmas! (Yay! Ribbons! Thank you papa!" Kaku smiled while he and Miru took the ribbons off me and ran to the middle of the room and took their paper out and little box that had glue and colours.

"Hmm" I mumbled "I might join them and make that card" I thought while I walked to the side table next to the bed and put my bag with my card and accessories in there. I then walked back down stairs into the front room and placed the new pillows on the sofa.

"Ahh! Perfect!" I smiled while I looked forward to Isa who was stood in front of me with two cups in his hands.  
>"Ahh, thank you!" I smiled while I took one cup off him and drank the drink.<p>

"I hope you don't mind but I've got some work to do and I" "Oh don't worry! I'll join Miru and Kaku, their making drawings again" I smiled butting in Isa's sentence.

"You're a big kid" Isa sighed while he walked around the sofa.

"Of course! I'm full of energy!" I smiled.

"Huh, really?" "Yup!" "Well keep that energy tonight then" Isa chuckled while he sat down on the sofa. I felt my cheeks burn at his words.

"Oh, why of course!" I smiled "But don't forget we have company in bed" (- Miru and Kaku sleep in the same bed as them remember :))

"Oh that won't be a problem, hohoho" Isa laughed.

"If you say so" I laughed and I gave him a quick kiss on the head.

"I love you" I smiled and I stepped away from him but he pulled me where I was and grabbed my red scarf and pulled me down again. He then kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too" Isa said in a soft voice and a small smile, he then kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back.

"Now, have fun" he smirked while he picked up his clipboard.

"Hehe, you too" I laughed and Isa frowned at me.

"Haha, now if I get carried away please come up when you get hungry ok" I smiled.

"Ok" Isa said so with that I went back into the bedroom and got my bag from the side table draw and sat down between Miru and Kaku.

"Merry Christmas...? (Papa is making a card too?)" Kaku asked while I looked at his red eyes.

"Indeed, so let's make cards together ok?!" I smiled.

"Merry Christmas! (Ok, ok!)" Miru and Kaku smiled.

I smiled at them both while all three of us made cards together. An hour later and I looked down to the card I was making, I had place the white and red flowers around the edges of the card. I smiled as it looked nice, the two colours went together nicely. I then looked at the pens on the floor in front of me, Kaku and Miru, I looked and saw a red one.

"Ahh!" I smiled and reached for it and I wrote on the card:

To a very special man in my life who holds a huge part of my life...This, this is a wedding invitation! Open me to see the date inside xxx

I looked at what I wrote for what seemed like forever. I didn't like the sound of it but it was too late now so underneath the writing I stuck the rings stickers under it. Then on top of the writing just below the flowers I stuck two bird stickers.

However I heard footsteps so I quickly pulled myself up and ran to the side table and placed my card in the draw then I sat down. Just in time as well as when I sat down Isa walked into the room.

"Huh, this room is more messier than before" he mumbled while I looked at him.

"Oh sorry, we clean up later" I smiled.

"Merry Christmas! (Yes papa will clean up later!)" Miru smiled.

" Ahh, yes" I smiled

"Hmm...Anyways I made tea" Isa said while I looked at him in confusion.

"Merry Christmas! (Tea! Tea!)" Miru and Kaku shouted and with that they ran out of the room running between Isa's legs.

"Erm...I thought I was making tea" I said while I stood up but once stood up Isa kissed me on the head.

"My treat as you do cook nearly every meal" Isa smiled.

"Ahh! Well I look forward to your tasty cooking!" I smiled and I walked down stairs with Isa following me. I went to the table in the kitchen and sat down on my chair between Miru and Kaku.

"Hmm, the card is almost done...Now all I need to do is give it to him" I thought while Isa placed a plate down in front of me which had a roast salad with racing blend beans. I smelt the food and it smelt so good!

"Hmm!" I smiled while Isa placed Miru and Kaku's plate in front of them.

"I also cut up some fruit, would you like some?" Isa asked.

"Oh yes please!" I smiled and Isa walked back to the work top.

"Hmm, I can't just hand it over and say "Oh here this is an invitation if not a big hint for you to marry me"...No, I have to do something special for him! But what?!" I thought but Isa placing fruit snapped me out of my thinking mode.

"Your think about something" He said.

"Huh, he can tell?!" I thought.

"Oh I was just thinking about what to do tomorrow. I haven't planned my lesson out, I just thought I can just let the students write a poem or something" I smiled (- Also don't forget that he's a literature teacher)

"Hmm, I see" Isa huffed while he sat on the chair in front of me placing the bowl of front between him and the boys.

"Actully that may not be a bad idea...I can just say to my class to write a short poem...Maybe I can look at what they write to write a poem for Isa in his card" I thought while I began to eat.

"Oh wow!" I smiled while I took another bite.

"This is so tasty!" I smiled while I thought "Yeah, I do that tomorrow in my class!"...

To be continued...


End file.
